


Svatba

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Broken Engagement, Historical References, Italy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una boda en la Toscana, dos amantes en Inglaterra.





	Svatba

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Fanfic para este Fandom, y por supuesto de la pareja. Espero les guste.

**SVATBA**

Italia en algún bello punto del siglo XIV (1300)

La luz de la Toscana se colaba por la ventana amplia, que daba a la elegante habitación, dónde una novia, ayudada por tres sirvientas, terminaba de arreglar su perfecto vestido. El blanco contrastaba con la piel aceituna, los ojos brillaban entre los filos de plata bordados en el velo, la belleza de la mujer que aspiraba con parsimonia el perfume de las flores era indiscutible.

Vestida para el que se supone sería el día más feliz de su vida, era una mezcla etérea de felicidad y una burla implícita en su sonrisa, que resultaba un verdadero enigma.

Sara Crispino, representaba el sueño de más de un hombre en el altar; con las curvas que destacaban, el ceñido en su cintura, los pechos altivos, las caderas con buena forma. Habría pocos hombres que no sucumbirían ante sus encantos; ella lo sabía, y quizá de allí provenía su tremenda seguridad.

En la época en la que vivían, dónde el matrimonio era política, y las caricias moneda sucia de cambio, dónde lo importante era tu nombre, y las tierras de tu familia. Sara era una mujer afortunada, que gozaba de una familia rica, y cercana a la realeza francesa. Ella misma había jugado de niña, con Isabel de Francia, ahora reina de Inglaterra. Su padre prestaba dinero a reyes y reinas, a barones y emperatrices, era normal entonces, que le fuera más que sencillo, conseguir un matrimonio provechoso para su hija. Por si su tremenda belleza, elocuencia y virtud, no se lo pudiera dar ya.

Ese día Sara giró en la elegante sala de la palaciega vivienda de sus padre, dejó que los brillos deslumbraran a su alrededor. Se dejó llevar por la alegría del repiquetear de las campanas que anunciaba su boda, con el príncipe del reino de Bohemia*.

Al asomarse por las ventanas, a cada paso veía a los sirvientes moverse, a los caballeros puliendo sus armaduras, su nana atareada, su padre nervioso, su madre era un remolino viviente de órdenes y caos, pues era de vital importancia que todo estuviera perfecto.

Su amable y bondadoso prometido, cómo gesto de nobleza de corazón hacía su futura esposa, o al menos así lo había expuesto ante los reyes y ante sus padres, había decidido concederle que la boda se celebrara en su ciudad de  origen.

Todo el pueblo celebraba la unión, famosa por sus comerciantes; Los lombardos que podían hacer que compraras hasta el aire que respiras, veían aquello como el momento ideal del comercio. Un príncipe que formaba parte del Sacro Imperio Romano, contrayendo nupcias con la  hija de un burgués italiano, era sin duda una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar.

Había flores, vino y música a montones, la Toscana estaba de fiesta y los italianos en definitiva sabían cómo celebrar. Más después de los problemas que había traído las guerras de Francia e Inglaterra, dónde más de un rico italiano había quedado en fuego cruzado, menguando el comercio por algún tiempo.

Pero ahora todo sería diferente, o al menos eso se esperaba.

El carruaje estaba dispuesto, los arqueros y los guardias, la iglesia y el cardenal que efectuaría la boda, remplazando al Santo Padre, que se encontraba enfermo.

Todo era dispuesto tal como los planes se habían hecho, Sara se encontraba sentada en el carruaje, en soledad, aspirando el aroma suave de las flores recién cortadas. Siendo la primera en saber lo que faltaba, lo que sus padres y los reyes buscaban. Lo que era esencial en la boda; el novio.

—Tú hermano ha elegido también el mejor momento para desaparecer—había dicho su madre al abrir un poco el carruaje—debería estar buscando ahora mismo a tu prometido. Un príncipe perdido en Italia, ¿sabes lo que eso significa Sara?

La chica no respondió, bajó tan grácil como era, en una vaporosa demostración de la bella novia que pudo ser , escuchó los gritos de su madre, mientras avanzaba dentro de la iglesia, los altos techos, la gente  confundida, agitada, buscando al príncipe. Los reyes hablando con el cardenal, asegurando que su hijo no faltó a la promesa, que algo le debió haber pasado.

Sara siguió su camino, hasta quedar frente al altar, dónde se supondría juraría fidelidad al hombre con el que pasaría sus días.

Cayó de rodillas, cerró los ojos, y juntó sus manos en una plegaría.

—Cuídalos señor—rogó en un susurro. ´

\---

La despedida de su hermano, había sido esa madrugada, en las cuadras de la familia, la había abrazado hasta que las lágrimas habían dejado secos los ojos de ambos. Se habían jurado amarse, pese a la distancia y la ausencia.

Después, Sara se había colgado del cuello, del príncipe Emil Nekola, heredero del trono de Bohemia, ahijado del Papa, caballero de renombre… amante de Michele Crispino.

—Cuídalo—había pedido, tomando el rostro del mayor entre sus delicadas manos—cuídalo más que a tu vida, hazlo feliz cómo nunca podría ser aquí.

Nekola había besado la palma de su mano, la había visto a los ojos, y con una sonrisa ligera, la había tranquilizado.

—Lo amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, y aún entonces, cuando el señor nos llame a sus puertas, voy a implorar estar a su lado.

Michele aún limpiaba las lágrimas que habían quedado atrapadas tras abrazar a su hermana. Su querida hermana, la que sería plantada en el altar para verle feliz, la que le amaba sobre todas las cosas, la hermosa mujer, que renunciaba a una corona, por la felicidad de su hermano.

Con caballos listos y descansados, habían partido, escapado de la ciudad. Sara no sabía a dónde, no quería saberlo, la única certeza que su corazón necesitaba, era el amor que el par de hombres se prodigaba, y que había descubierto de la manera más penosa, pero divertida.

Nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera gemir de aquella forma, y muchos menos entre paja, con un futuro rey encima. Pensaba en su rostro sonrojado con una sonrisa, mientras los veía alejarse, por el camino de los viñedos.

\----

Una semana después, el escandalo ya había logrado llegar  a todo el Sacro Imperio Romano, a Francia e Inglaterra, la desaparición de un príncipe. Nadie quería decir que era una huida, los que amaban las intrigas, por supuesto no tardaron en relacionar aquello, con el heredero de la casa Crispino. Sara había callado las voces, asegurando que en efecto, su hermano había escapado, pero con una mujer sencilla, una sirvienta negra, que había secuestrado el corazón de su hermano. Le fue fácil la mentira, pues en efecto, el acto de su “Micky” fue de puro amor.

 

\---

 

Las joyas se venden fácil, las de una corona aún más; zafiros, diamantes, oro… era suficiente para dos hombres que sabían trabajar.

Michele había enviado una carta, a un hombre que sabía comprendía su sentir; Eduardo  II de Inglaterra. Había sido entregada por su hermana, que en su presunto desconsuelo, buscó refugio en la esposa del rey.

Pedían un lugar sin molestias, que por supuesto sería pagado.

El rey les facilitó tierras alejadas, habiendo en el centro un derruido castillo, suficiente para que vivieran dos hombres solitarios, en las cercanías de un pueblo que no hacía preguntas.

—No sé si vas a poder con esto—Michele había pronunciado, sentado junto a un enorme árbol de manzanos, contemplando las tierras de las que ahora eran dueños.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí, querido mío? —el rubio se sentó a su lado, rodeando los tensos hombros con su brazo, besando el gesto preocupado con labios sinceros.

—Tendrás que trabajar, y no tendremos muchos sirvientes. Un caballerizo quizá, una criada, no más, tendremos que trabajar duro, Emil.

—Trabajo, y quejas, y problemas. Ya escapamos de eso—el príncipe buscó los labios del italiano, encontrándolos más dulces que las frutas que pendían del árbol, lo besó tan lento, que pareció que el viento alrededor se detuvo para observar la caricia. Sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, le recostó en el pasto verde y le acarició hasta dejarlo sin aire.

—¿Hicimos lo correcto? Dejamos a nuestras casas sin herederos, a…—un beso volvió a callar las pesadumbres del hijo de comerciantes. A veces Michele sentía que sólo le gustaba poner problemas en tela de juicio, para ser callado de esa manera y no para exponerlos en realidad.

—Te amo, caballero Crispino. ¿Me amas tú también?

Las mejillas del chico de Florencia se sonrojaron, era tan complicado para él expresar afecto que no fuera dirigido hacía su hermana. Pero Nekola había trabajado en ser merecedor de este, y esperaba con una alegría paciente, las respuestas.

—Te amo, príncipe Nekola—respondió tras un dulce silencio.

El rubio le abrazó con fuerza, aspiró el aroma de su cabello, besó el nacimiento de este. Inundo a Michele de su intenso y pasional amor.

 

Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra, Michele se dijo que extrañaría los rayos del sol de la Toscana. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, que la calidez de la efusividad de Emil, era más brillante y más cálida, que teniéndolo a él, no necesitaba el sol.

 

Las caricias que apartaban su ropa eran embriagadoras, los labios se deslizaban de una manera que le dejaba sin ideas, y sin oposición, así es como había sucedido toda su relación. La efusividad del posible monarca, había eclipsado todas las trabas que él había puesto, cada candado a su corazón y al secreto celosamente guardado de su homosexualidad.

El príncipe a la llegada a la boda de su hermano, había hecho avivar los celos de protección hacía Sara, pero este poca atención prestaba  a su hermana. Sus ojos se dirigían siempre a él, en invitarlo a cazar, en pedirle que le paseara por la ciudad. Habían cabalgado en los sementales italianos que llenaban las cuadras de los Crispino, y luego tenía que admitirse apenado, él había cabalgado sobre las caderas del príncipe de Bohemia, dejando el nombre de “Emil” en jadeos indecorosos que se llevó el viento.

Ahora, solos en aquella planicie; Michele se podía permitir gemir, jadear, y gritar el nombre del hombre que era ahora dueño de su cuerpo y alma.

Sus labios se cerraban en caricias intensas, sus cuerpos se agitaban sobre la yerba verde, sus pieles eran acariciadas por el viento cálido, de los primeros días del verano. El cabello despeinado, los sonrojos y las respiraciones agitadas, eran el reflejo de los corazones agitados de los amantes, que latían al mismo ritmo, en esa danza antigua, que aquellos que se amaban emprendían.

Las piernas italianas rodeaban la cintura del príncipe, sus manos despeinaban los cabellos rubios, su cuello sufría de mordidas y lamidas que lo hacían delirar. Sus cuerpos de frotaban, ansiosos de fundirse en uno solo.

Acallado por el silencio de la nada, los orgasmos aletargaron sus cuerpos. Las sonrisas aparecieron en sus labios. Las miradas fueron promesas de amor en silencio.

Entre un montón de ropa desordenada, bajo un árbol de manzanos; Emil Nekola, deslizó un anillo en el dedo de su amante, besó su mano, y prometió amarlo hasta el final de los días.

Michele se escondió en su cuello, apenado de lo feliz que lo hacía sentir aquello, y contra la piel blanca, murmuró la misma promesa de amor eterno.

Afortunados cómo pocos, la felicidad colmó sus vidas, entre peleas que solo hacían arder sus cuerpos, para resolverlas entre las sabanas. Entre competencias de casas, y la plenitud que los títulos no otorgaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas notas para entender mejor las referencias, así como disculpas:
> 
> NOTAS:   
> -Al ser un Fanfic, por supuesto, tiene muchos errores históricos y que de verdad convergen en la época, de hecho, he fusionado un par de períodos, por eso no definí el año.
> 
> -La zona que conforma y se conoce hoy como la Republica Checa, se conocía en aquel entonces como el reino de Bohemia, que formaba parte del Sacro Imperio Romano, tuvo un apogeo muy grande en 1300, sobre todo a partir del 1330, con la familia Luxemburgo. 
> 
> -Por lo que he leído, existen fuertes rumores de que Eduardo II de Inglaterra, haya sido homosexual, y se habla de diversos donceles, caballeros etc, que fueron sus amantes, pese a que este estaba casado y engendro un hijo, con Isabel de Francia, tercera hija de Felipe el Hermoso de Franca.   
> Esas son las aclaraciones básicas, espero lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentarios y críticas, son bien recibidos.


End file.
